general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital music
This page contains a list of songs that have been used on General Hospital. Occasion specific *"When Angels Cry" Performed by: Janis Ian (December 1995; Stone Cates memorial) *"Only One I Love" by Adrianne Leon (April 2000; performed by Brook Lynn Ashton) *"Roads" by Portishead (March 2003 montage) *"Glory Box" by Portishead (March 2003; Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber love scene) *"Redeem Me" by Adrianne Leon (January 2004 montage) *"A Long Way To Go" by Medici (April 2004 montage) *"I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crowe (May 2004 montage) *"Twilight Serenade" by Rie Sinclair (July 2004; Carly and Sonny Corinthos reconcile) *"I Would Be True" by Adrianne Leon (July 2004; Lila Quartermaine memorial) *"Best of My Life" by Rie Sinclair (August 2004 montage) *"Angel" by Sarah McLachlan (November 2004; death of Baby Girl McCall) *"Distance" by Peter McEuilley (January 2005; Jason and Sam Morgan share a dance) *"Mozart Requiem" by Lacrismosa (February 2005 montage) *"Blue Hour" by Adrian Gurvitz (March 2005; Jason and Sam Morgan dance in the rain) *"War" Performed by: Joan Osbourne (March 2005; Michael Corinthos memorial) *"Glow" by Rie Sinclair (July 2005 montage) *"Answer" by Sarah MacLachlan (February 2006 montage: virus epidemic ends) *"Come With Me" by Rie Sinclair (April 2006; Alexis Davis and Sam McCall trapped in the PCPD) *"Breathe 2AM" by Anna Nalick (May 2006; Sam McCall is shot) *"Give To You" by JJ Faris (May 2006; Lucky Spencer and Maxie Jones dance at Jake's) *"Step of Faith" by Jake Coco (August 2006 montage) *"Younger Then" by Rie Sinclair (August 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan say goodbye at the Metrocourt) *"Already Over" by Rie Sinclair (September 2006 montage) *"Still Life" by Shannon Moore (October 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan reunite) *"Whatever It Takes" by Chris Cox (October 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan reunite) *"Fascination" by Al Martino (November 2006; Luke and Laura Spencer dance at Wyndham) *"Notice Me" by JJ Farris (January 2007 montage) *"Mr. Craig Plays A Game" by RC Cates (February 2007; Metrocourt Hostage Crisis) *"Hostile Takeover" by RC Cates (February 2007; Metrocourt Hostage Crisis) *"I Do Love You" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (April 2007; Jasper Jacks surprises Carly Jacks) *"Newborn Heart" by Daysix (June 2007; Logan Hayes and Lulu Spencer go on a date) *"Right Here and Now" by JJ Farris (August 2007) *"Lost Without U" by Robin Thicke (October 2007; Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard love scene) *"Mark's Song" by Eastmountainsouth (November 2007; Emily Bowen-Quartermaine memorial) *"Please Don't Go" by William Fitzsimmons (November 2007; Monica Quartermaine learns of Emily's death) *"Underneath The Night" by Rie Sinclair (November 2007; Nikolas Cassadine mourns for Emily) *"When I'm Gone" Performed by: Brian Vander Ark (December 2007; Georgie Jones memorial) *"Fly Away" Written by: JJ Farris; Performed by Wes Quave (December 2007; Dillon Quartermaine learns of Georgie's death) *"If You Only" Written by: Rachael Lawrence; Performed by: Deborah Ellen (February 2008) *"Breathless" by Better Than Ezra (February 2008; Johnny Zacchara and Lulu Spencer love scene) *"This Love" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (March 2008 montage) *"Take You Down" by Rie Sinclair (March 2008) *"Off The Radar" by Rie Sinclair (September 2008 montage) *"Everything To Me" by JJ Farris (October 2008 montage) *"One Thing on My Mind" Performed by: Chauncey Jacks & Eve (October 2008; Ric Lansing and Claudia Zacchara love scene) *"Lie To Me" by JJ Farris (November 2008 montage) *"Silent Ambush" Written by: Bob Harty and Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Dawn Johnson (December 2008; Jason and Sam Morgan rescue Jake Spencer) *"Wonderful Surprise" by Shawn Hlookoff (December 2008) *"I Believe" by Serge Colbert and Mark Portmann (December 2008; Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake wedding reception) *"Bio Terror" by RC Cates (January 2009; Hospital toxin crisis) *"Will You Be Mine" Written by: JJ Farris; Performed by: Wes Quave (December 2008; New Years Eve montage) *''"Walking Away"'' Performed by: Deborah Ellen (February 2009; Maxie and BJ Jones stand alone episode) *"Room For Me" Performed by: Josh Auer (March 2009; Ethan Lovett meets Robin Scorpio) *"We Keep Trying" by Rie Sinclair and Bob Harty (March 2009; Claudia and Sonny Corinthos love scene) *"Our Secret" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Jennifer Harty (June 2009; Carly and Jasper "Jax" Jacks love scene) *"Close Your Eyes and Wander" by Ernie Halter (July 2009; Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones love scene) *"Let It Go" by JJ Farris (July 2009 montage) *"Hey Now" by Augustana (July 2009; Claudia Zacchara Corinthos hit-n-run accident) *"Feels Just Like a Love Song" by Sara Evans (August 2009 summer promos) *"World Wide Open" by Love and Theft (September 2009 promo) *"Storm" by Lifehouse (September 2009; carnival chaos) *"Adiago for Strings" by Barber (2009; Michael flashbacks to Claudia's death) *"Oh Christmas Tree" (Christmas scenes in 2008 and 2009) *"Snow" by Josh Auer (December 2009 Christmas montage) *"Sweetest Kiss by Ian Hoge (December 2009; Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake one year wedding anniversary love scene) *"Let's Stay" by Joseph Barkley (February 2010; Jason and Sam Morgan celebrate Valentine's Day) *"Palm of Your Hand" by Drew Pearson (March 2010; Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Maxie Jones play dress-up) *"Keep The Girl" by Jason Aldean (August 2010 promo) *"All I Want Is You" by Michael Franti & Spearhead (September 2010; Sonny Corinthos and Claire Walsh love scene) *"Eyes of Grace" by Enation (November 2010 montage) *"It's You" by Josh Auer (November 2010 montage) *"Insatiable" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (November 2010; Jason and Sam Morgan have a romantic dinner) *"We Will Shine" by Jayson Belt (November 2010; Jason Morgan makes a toast to Sam McCall during a romantic dinner) *"Things to Tell" by Rie Sinclair (November 2010; Sonny and Brenda Corinthos kiss in the rain) *"This Could Be" by Daena Jay (February 2011; recreation of the clink-boom scene after Sonny and Brenda Corinthos's wedding reception) *"I Got What You Want" by Tanya Gunn (March 2011; Nikolas Cassadine and Brook Lynn Ashton love scene) *"Baby of Mine" by Rie Sinclair (March 2011; Jake Spencer goes into surgery after the hit-n-run accident) *"Stay With Me Tonight" by Todd Wright (March 2011; Michael Corinthos and Abby Haver love scene) *"Forever and a Day" by Scott Reeves (May 2011; Olivia Falconeri and Steve Webber love scene) *"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles (August 2011; Lucky Spencer hallucinates Elizabeth Webber) *"Hold You in My Arms" by Ray LaMontagne (September 2011; Jason and Sam Morgan share their first dance as husband and wife) *"Better Man" by James Morrison (September 2011; Jason and Sam Morgan love scene/wedding night) *"Lost We Are" by Mary Simon (October 2011; Lulu Spencer accepts Dante Falconeri's marriage proposal) *"All I Want For Christmas is You" by Michael Buble (December 2011 Christmas montage) *"Love Is a Mystery" by Ginny Owens (December 2011; New Years Eve montage) Couple theme songs *"Always Something" by Rie Sinclair **(Theme for Carly and Sonny Corinthos) *"Bliss" by Adrianne Leon **(Theme for Zander Smith and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine) *"Cloud Nine" by JJ Farris **(Theme for Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake) *"Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones **(Themes for Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber) *"Couldn't Love You More" by Edwin McCain **(Theme for Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine) *"Crazy Love" by Cassandra Wilson and "Home Again" by Daena Jay **(Themes for Sonny and Brenda Corinthos) *"Just Close Your Eyes" by Bob Harty **(Theme for Nikolas Cassadine and Nadine Crowell) *"Just You and Me" Written by: Rie Sinclair and Bob Harty; Performed by Jayson Belt **(Theme for Jason and Sam Morgan) *"Nothing Could Keep Me Away" Written by: Peter McEvilley; Performed by: Patrick Deluca **(Theme for Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall) *"Patience" Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt; Performed by: Chad Heam **(Theme for Carly and Jasper "Jax" Jacks) *"Ours To Keep" Performed by: Kina Grannis **(Theme for Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber) *"Over My Head" by Rie Sinclair **(Theme for Cooper Barrett and Maxie Jones) *"So Right" by Rie Sinclair **(Theme for Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine) *"Something About You" Written by: Dan Beyer & Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Ryan Hanif **(Theme for Logan Hayes and Lulu Spencer) *"Where You Are" by Rie Sinclair **(Theme for Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer) *"You Came Around" Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt **(Theme for Dante Falconeri and Lulu Falconeri) Recurring songs *"She's With The Angels" by RC Cates *"She Was So Very Extraordinary" by RC Cates *"She Inspires Me" Performed by: Dorian Cheah & Michele Vice-Maslin *"Kiss Me Harder" by Rie Sinclair *"All I Want Is You" by Adrianne Leon *"Lost Without You" Written by: Peter McEvilley; Performed by: Patrick DeLuca *"Feel Electric" by Jennifer Harty *"Best For Last" by Rick Krizman *"One Goodbye" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Jayson Belt *"Like A Song" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by Avion Blackman *"I Would Do Anything" by Adrianne Leon *"Would You Like It" by Adrianne Leon *"Mad World" Written by: Roland Orzabal; Performed by: Adam Lambert *"Just For Tonight" by Bob Harty *"All Through The Night" Written by: Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Brit Renken *"Touch Your Skin" by Bob Harty *"Stranger in My Skin" by Christine Dente *"What We've Got" Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt *"My Story" by Rie Sinclair *"Hold on Tight" by Rie Sinclair *"Smile" by Ryan Webster *"Bad For You" by Holly Palmer *"Believe Me" by Rie Sinclair *"You've Done It Again" Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt; Performed by: Holly Palmer *"This Love" Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman *"All Is Lost" by Josh Auer *"Through It All" by Josh Auer Category:General Hospital